


Durmstrang's Do It Better

by princessstalehale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Durmstrang Derek, Gryffindor Scott, M/M, Slytherin Stiles Stilinski, Triwizard Tournament, Various HP characters - Freeform, Werewolf Derek Hale, howlers, ravenclaw lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessstalehale/pseuds/princessstalehale
Summary: "Durmstrang!" Dumbledore yells,and Stiles turns his head as he watches them walk in. His eyes instantly fly to the one of the boys with a staff that sparks when it hits the ground, and Stiles licks his lips as he watches him. They make eye contact for the smallest second, Stiles' eyes are wide and his lips slightly parted, but he moves on quickly making Stiles watch his movements. Stiles loses him when Viktor Krum walks in, but Stiles isn't going to give up that easily."Son of a bitch." Stiles mumbles, and Scott nods his head in agreement.





	Durmstrang's Do It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd but not unedited.

"Did your mom pack you dress robes? Because my mom did, but she didn't tell me what they were for." Scott says, and Stiles looks up at him from where he was reading one of his mystery novels. Stiles raises an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders, he's not really sure since he didn't really pay attention to what his mom did, and Scott sighs as he sits down."Cedric is asking about you." Scott says, and Stiles turns his head to look at him.

"Why?" Stiles asks, curiously. Scott shrugs his shoulders and Stiles rolls his eyes as he moves to sit down, and he looks up with an amused smirk when he hears the Weasley twins laughing loudly. "You should say something to them,Head Boy." Stiles says, and Scott sighs and moves to stand up to walk towards them. Stiles knows he won't say anything, they both like the Weasley twins too much to say anything to them, and he goes back to his book when the door to his cabin open again. It's Lydia, a Ravenclaw and Head Girl, and she moves to sit down next to her boyfriend. "Whittemore." Stiles says, and Jackson rolls his eyes. "Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's shouldn't date. Ravenclaw's should date Hufflepuffs or a Gryffindor." Stiles sighs, and Jackson scoffs some.

"You're just mad that she doesn't like you." Jackson says, and Stiles rolls his eyes as he throws his legs into Jackson's lap while he goes back to reading his novel."Anyways. Did you hear that they're canceling Quidditch this year?"Jackson says, his tone a bit bitter. Stiles sits up some, Lydia looks disinterested in the conversation, and he gapes at his friend.

"What?! No, this is our seventh year! They can't!" Stiles whines, and he throws his head against the back of the seat. "I bet Oliver Wood is crying." Stiles says,smiling at him some while he moves to look at Jackson who smirks to himself. "Did Malfory's daddy buy more broomsticks for the team?"Stiles asks, and Jackson huffs.

"I hate that little asshole."Jackson says, and Stiles laughs and even Lydia cracks a smile while she reads the Daily Prophet. Stiles turns when the door opens again so Scott can sit back down, and he sighs some to himself while he looks out the window.

"Is that a carriage?" Stiles asks, and everyone turns to look at where he's pointing. Lydia turns her head to the side while she looks at it, Stiles can see the wheels in her mind turning as she tries to place it, but Stiles is already bored. "I've got to lead first years." Stiles yawns and Lydia nods as she moves to go to her own house. Jackson disappears into the crowd, Stiles doesn't even watch him go, and Scott moves towards the Gryffindor's. Stiles waves at the Hufflepuff head boy, Danny, as he moves to gather some nervous looking first years.

****

"I've never heard of the Triwizard Tournament." Stiles whispers, and Scott shushes him.Stiles normally sits at the Slytherin table on the first day, out of respect for his house, but as soon as Dumbledore starts talking Stiles slunk across the room making the headmaster pause as he watched him, and Scott shushes him again. "What is it?" Stiles asks, and Scott glares at him.

"If you shut up then Professor Dumbledore will explain." Scott says, and Stiles huffs in impatience while he waits. Stiles listens to what the Tournament is going to be able, he has no interest in applying, and he zones out while he moves to look when the door opens. There's a flash of butterflies as an army of beautiful women walk into the room, and Stiles watches them some but he's more amused at Scott's gaze follows one of the girls with dark brown hair from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

"Durmstrang!" Dumbledore yells,and Stiles turns his head as he watches them walk in. His eyes instantly fly to the one of the boys with a staff that sparks when it hits the ground, and Stiles licks his lips as he watches him. They make eye contact for the smallest second, Stiles' eyes are wide and his lips slightly parted, but he moves on quickly making Stiles watch his movements. Stiles loses him when Viktor Krum walks in, but Stiles isn't going to give up that easily.

"Son of a bitch." Stiles mumbles, and Scott nods his head in agreement.

****

Stiles learns quickly, with much spying, eavesdropping, and annoying others, that the young man that stole his attention is named Derek Hale. Stiles sees him around,mostly around Viktor or Erica Reyes but Stiles isn't sure how she knows him. Stiles tries to corner how to ask her, but she doesn't tell him anything. Even when he says that he's the Head Boy of their house and could talk Snape into giving her detention, it's a lie Snape hates him and Erica's Head Girl so he doesn't know why he thought that would work, and she doesn't respond. She does kick him in the shins roughly, and he yips. "Come on, Reyes!" Stiles begs,limping after her.

"Go away, Stilinski!" Erica yells, and Stiles goes after her. He catches up to her quickly before he moves to touch her shoulder, he knows that she has a soft spot for him ever since third year, and he stops dead when Derek Hale appears out of nowhere.

"Is he bothering you, Erica?"Derek asks, his accent making Stiles swoon even when Derek's hand is inching towards his pocket for his wand. Erica laughs as she shakes her head, and Stiles just sort of gapes at Derek. "He was following you." Derek says, and Erica laughs again.

"He always follows me. He loves me." Erica says, and Stiles smiles at her.

"It's true. She owns my heart. If only Boyd didn't get in the way." Stiles says, and Erica smiles at him while she moves to leave. Derek looks at Stiles, eyeing him up and down making him feel naked, and Stiles blushes as he moves to run his hand through his hair. "I'm Stiles Stilinski." Stiles says,holding his hand out for Derek to shake. Derek stares at his hand before taking it in his, his hand is warm and callous, and Stiles smiles at him.

"Derek." Derek introduces himself, and Stiles smiles at him before shaking his hand. It's a successful first meeting, Stiles thinks.

****

"You're not putting your name in the cup?" Scott asks, staring at the magically line that surrounds the Goblet of Fire. Stiles snorts as he writes his mother back,thanking her for the dress robes, and he shakes his head. "Why not?I thought all Slytherin's craved to be remembered and famous?"Scott says, holding the scrap of paper he had written his name on a few days ago. Stiles looks up at him while sighing to himself.

"People die in this Tournament,Scott. They die for glory and money and to have their name remembered, but all that means nothing in death. It's stupid and I wish you wouldn't put your name in it." Stiles says, and Scott looks at him. Stiles knows that the Goblet picks someone that's worthy, Scott is definitely worthy, and Stiles worries about him.He don't research on the Tournament, he spent hours pouring over information. Stiles looks up to watch Cedric Diggory put his name in the cup, and he smiles at him some in encouragement.

Scott looks at him hand where the paper is, and he takes a deep breath before walking though the age line and he throws his name into the cup. Stiles sighs before slamming his book shut and moving to leave, and he runs into someone.He looks up to see that it's Derek, he's scowling like he normally is, and Stiles stands up straight where he sees that Derek is holding a piece of paper. A flash of irritation goes through Stiles. "Glory means nothing when you're dead!" Stiles screams, ripping the piece of paper up in his hands before throwing them at them at Derek.

"That was a letter I was sending my sister." Derek says, looking at the piece of scraps in his hands. Stiles' face turns dark red as he moves to get his wand out to repair the paper while Derek just sort of looks at him.

"I am so sorry, Derek. I was just frustrated at my best friend and I acted so stupid." Stiles says,handing the page back to him. Derek takes it before folding it carefully he looks at Stiles with that same unreadable expression."Uh. I'll walk you to the Owlery." Stiles says, and Derek nods his head as he moves to follow him. Stiles' cheeks are still red as he steals nervous glances at him, and Derek doesn't look at him."I'm really sorry, Derek." Stiles sighs, and Derek turns to look at him.

"It's fine." Derek tells him,looking forward again. "Why are you mad at your best friend?"Derek asks, after an extended pause. Stiles turns to look at him while he opens the door to the barn while he moves to walk inside and he whistles for his owl for Derek to use, and he shrugs his shoulders as he moves to run his thumb down his owl's beak getting a soft nip in answer.

"I think the Tournament is stupid and barbaric, and he's an idiot for putting his name in the cup."Stiles says, and Derek moves to attach the letter to the owl's leg."I saw Krum put his name into the Goblet, but not you. Are you going to do it?" Stiles asks, and Derek shakes his head making Stiles look at him in surprise. "Oh, good." Stiles says, and he looks at him. "Can I ask why?" Stiles says, watching his owl fly off.

"The Goblet picks someone who is worthy. Werewolves are not worthy." Derek says, and Stiles looks at him in surprise. Derek doesn't say anything to him, and Stiles hums as he walk.

"Well, that explains how you know Erica." Stiles says, and he sees the hint of a smile on Derek'slips as they walk. "You want to go with me to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" Stiles blurts, and Derek nods his once as he makes his way back to the lake.

****

Stiles is sitting at the Slytherin table, his eyes shifting from Scott to the cup to the Durmstrang table, and Jackson watches him nervously. "Relax." Jackson tells him, and Stiles waves him away as he waits for Dumbledore to tell them. He claps politely at the the Beauxbatons champion, smiles some when Krum is chosen and he hugs Derek in triumphant, and he waits for the Hogwart's champion. He watches Scott, looking and silently begging that it's not him, and he waits impatiently.

"Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore yells, and Stiles wipes his mouth in surprise as he moves to leave the room before he gets emotional. He sees the look of disappointment on Scott's face, but he doesn't care since this means that Scott isn't going to die.

"Stiles!" Stiles hears, and he turns to look at Scott. They haven't talked in weeks, Stiles hates it and even his growing friendship with Derek cannot replace the void that Scott leaves, and sighs at him. Scott doesn't say anything at first while Stiles means to shift his weight on his feet. "I saw you and Derek at Hogsmeade on Saturday, you two looked happy."Scott says, and Stiles rolls his eyes.

"I'm not apologizing about this,Scott. I'm not sorry that you're not going to die." Stiles says,and Scott sighs to himself as he moves to walk towards him. "I am sorry that I hurt your feelings." Stiles tells him, and Scott nods his head.

"I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have made you upset." Scott says, and Stiles nods his head.

"Just fuck already!" Someone,probably Jackson, yells, and Stiles and Scott roll their eyes as they move to the Gryffindor common room.

****

Stiles is sitting in between Scott and Derek as they watch Krum dodge a fire ball, and Derek hand digs into his thigh. "That dragon is going to eat him." Scott says,unhelpfully.

"It's a Chinese Fireball, Scott,and no it's not going to eat him. He knows what he's doing." Stiles says, watching him. "I can't fucking believe they let Potter do this. I told you that someone is going to die and they'll letting a fourteen year old go against a fully grown dragon. I told you this is barbaric." Stiles says, moving to take Derek's hand in encouragement so he doesn't bruise his leg.

"He got it!" Derek screams, a rare moment of joy. Stiles smiles as he stands to cheer and Derek moves to go hug Krum along with the rest of his Durmstrang brothers.Stiles smiles as he watches him and it isn't long until the next dragon is brought in,and Stiles moves to show support for Potter.

"Why was he sitting here instead of with his school?" Scott asks, and Stiles turns to look at him while he shrugs his shoulders. "I mean, that's just weird." Scott adds on, and Stiles doesn't bother to answer that. "Are you going to ask him to the Yule Ball?" Scott asks, and Stiles looks at him with wide eyes. "I think I'm going to ask Allison Argent." Scott says, sighing.

Stiles jumps when the dragon gets free, and he turns Scott with an amused look. "I think I will."Stiles says, and Scott beams at him.

****

Stiles comes up with an excellent plan to ask Derek to the Yule Ball, and he sits down at the Slytherin with Scott and Erica as he watches the mail get delivered. Stiles watches Derek walk into the Great Hall with an older woman, and Stiles turns towards Erica. "Who is that?" Stiles asks, and Erica looks up before smiling and moving to stand.

"That's Talia Hale, Derek's mom,she's a professor at Durmstrang." Erica says, moving to go speak to her. Stiles watches in horror as his letter gets dropped in front of Derek, and he watches as Talia looks at him curiously.

"Dear God, no!" Stiles screeches, moving to run towards the Durmstrang table while he moves to stop him from opening the letter. "Derek! Wait!" Stiles yells,and Derek moves to open the letter anyways since he doesn't hear him.The letter rips itself up before it floats in the air in front of Derek, and it turns towards him.

"DEREK HALE! YOU MAKE MY STOMACH HURT AND OTHER PARTS FEEL STRANGE. WILL YOU GO TO THE BALL WITH ME?"The howler yells in Stiles' voice, and Stiles stops when he stands next to Derek and his mother while he moves to turn dark red. Derek's face in absolute shock while he looks at Stiles, and Talia turns to look at him with an amused expression.

"You must be Stiles. I've heard so much about you." Talia says, and Stiles tries to smile back at her.

****

Stiles lays his head down on Derek's shoulder as they move around the room in small circles,Stiles has glitter in his hair and Derek's feet sort of hurt from his dress shoes, and they're one of the last couples in the room. The night was perfect, everything about it was, and Stiles smiles up at Derek before nuzzling into his neck some more. "This is nice."Stiles sighs, and Derek chuckles as he runs his hand down Stiles'back some more.

"I know. It is." Derek sighs,as they move around in circles some more. Stiles looks at him before kissing his lips, and Derek smiles as he kisses him back. It's better than what Stiles imagined it to be, it's like fire whiskey, and as soon as Derek pulls away Stiles is dragging him back in for another kiss. "We should get back, but you're going to spend Christmas with me and Mother?" Derek asks, he knows that Stiles misses that he didn't get to go home for the holidays this year but going to the Yule Ball was worth it.

Stiles takes his hand as moves to walk to the lake to get Derek back home to the ship, and he holds his hand while he looks at them while he smiles at them. "Thank you for saying yes." Stiles says, and Derek chuckles at him while he moves to walk against the shore of the lake. "I know I probably should have asked in a better way than sending you a howler." Stiles says,and Derek smiles at him while he moves to kiss him again.

****

Stiles is too busy to go to the second task, he really didn't want to either, and he walks into the Great Hall to see that Derek is talking to Erica at the Slytherin table. The year is passing too quickly, the months flying by, and Stiles is already packing to leave to go back home. Scott is sad that they're leaving, but he's excited as well. Stiles is clutching a letter in his hand as he walks to the table, and Derek looks up at him when he sits down. Stiles turns his head to kiss Derek once before Erica looks at them, and she reaches for the letter but Stiles doesn't let it go. "What is that?" Erica asks, looking at him.

"It's from the Ministry of Magic. I've been invited to join the Auror training program." Stiles says,his voice soft despite his excitement. Derek looks at him in surprise before kissing him again while Stiles smiles as he kiss him again,and Stiles hugs him tighter to him. Derek is going in training to be a healer, along with Scott, and Stiles is glad since Derek seems so passionate about it.

"Congratulations, Stiles."Erica tells him, softly. Stiles smiles at her while he tucks his head under Derek's arm before snuggling closer to him with a happy hum."I, on the other hand, will be the new beater for the Holyhead Harpies." Erica says, and Stiles laughs. "It's a shame, Hale,that you never got to see Stiles in action. The best keeper that Slytherin has ever had." Erica says, and Stiles rolls his eyes at her fondly.

"I'm terrible at Quidditch."Derek sighs, chuckling at himself while Stiles moves to kiss his cheek. Derek smiles at him while he moves to lean him some while he moves to finish his dinner, and Stiles turns his head when Cedric walks into the room to a roar of cheers. "The last task is tonight.Are you coming with me?" Derek asks, and Stiles nods his head while he steals some food off of Derek's plate to eat.

****

Stiles is silently making sure that everything is packed away, and he doesn't turn his head when he hears someone walk into the room. "I'm sorry about that boy. I know that he was your friend." Derek says, softly.

"That boy's name was Cedric Diggory, Derek. He had a family and future and now he is dead."Stiles says, throwing some of his Muggle clothes into his suitcase.He hasn't been able to stop thinking about everything that has happened in the past few days, and he sniffs to himself as he wipes his face as he moves to leave his thinks. "Dumbledore is talking to the school." Stiles says, and Derek moves to stop him.

"Do you believe Potter?" Derek asks, and Stiles to look at him before he nods his head once. He does, he doesn't know Potter that well expect for how much Malfoy complains about him during practice, but he knows that Harry won't have killed Diggory so it had to be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Derek nods his head once before he moves to look at Stiles, and he sighs."Karkaoff is gone. No one knows where he is, and my mother is taking over for the school." Derek says, and Stiles nods his head.

"Everything is going to change now." Stiles says, and Derek turns his head to look at him. Stiles searches Derek's hazel eyes for something to make him feel better,and he finds it. He knows what's making him nervous. He's a Slytherin and Derek's a werewolf, they're automatically expected to be with the Death Eaters, but neither of them are going to be. Stiles lays his head on Derek's shoulder and he sighs as he feels strong arms circling around him.

"Everything is going to change now." Derek tells him, and Stiles looks up at him before kissing him again. "But that doesn't mean that we're going to change."Derek tells him, and it's just what Stiles need to hear. Stiles wipes his eyes again as he moves to walk towards the Great Hall, and he takes Derek's hand for comfort as he moves to find Scott. Derek squeezes his hand in comfort, and Stiles turns to smile at him before sitting down.

 

Stiles doesn't know what's going to happen, what alliances are going to be drawn, but he knows that as long as if he has Derek and the rest of his loved ones than he'll have everything he needs. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at derekhaleandsomepizzaslices and twitter at foxeslovestale


End file.
